


Choleric - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1516]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Back with Tony and Gibbs, they have to figure out where they are now and what's that about Bishop?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1516]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Choleric - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/25/2003 for the word [choleric](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/06/25/choleric).
> 
> choleric[ kol-er-ik, kuh-ler-ik ]  
> adjective  
> extremely irritable or easily angered; irascible:  
> a choleric disposition.  
> Obsolete.  
> bilious.  
> causing biliousness.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884), [Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458), [Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768802), [Miscreant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857305), and [Invective - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890227).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Neither of them were able to sleep very long as they heard a choleric voice demand, “Who are you?”

Tony opened his eyes and was greeted by a scowling face staring at him. He had no idea where they were nor who this person was. “We’re very sorry. We’re just passing through on our way to the wise cat lady.”

Of course, the chance of the person understanding that was very slim as Tony had spoken in cat. The guy grumbled, but he put some food out for both Tony and Gibbs, so Tony considered it a win. After the grumpy old man left, Tony turned to Gibbs, “Do you know where we are?”

“No.”

“Great. How are we supposed to make our way to the wise cat lady now?”

“Maybe we should just go back to the human world?”

“We can’t. This is part of fulfilling the prophecy. Plus, do you really want to explain to everyone why you’re a cat?”

“No,” Gibbs grumbled. ”The food seems decent.”

“We need to get out of here.”

“Maybe the wise cat lady lives here.”

“Why would she be in a human’s house? For that matter why is a human in the Cat Kingdom?”

“Maybe we’re not in the Cat Kingdom anymore.”

“Where else would we be?”

“Kasey’s house in the human world?”

“I’m pretty sure if we were in her house that she wouldn’t be so nice as to feed us. This isn’t Hansel and Grettel.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Do they leave you alone after they feed you?”

“Usually.”

“We should explore where we are and if possible escape.”

“With what?”

“We have claws. We’ll figure out a way. Now let’s see what we’re working with.”

“I just want to say that I think this is a bad idea.”

“Of course it is, but at least we’re together now.”

“Don’t jinx us.”

”Since when do you believe in jinxes?”

“Since I found out that there’s another dimension full of cats.”

Tony didn’t have a come back for that and finally just gestured for Gibbs to follow him as they explored wherever they were. They found a kitchen and Tony secreted away a salt shaker and some meat that was sitting on the counter. In this form neither of them needed the meat cooked though it was more appetizing to their human forms if they cooked it.

Unfortunately, there didn’t appear to be an easy way out of the house. There was no cat flap on the door and no open windows to escape through. It looked like they would have to rush past the humans, which was always fraught with danger. It would be a lot easier if they could find a way out of the house.

“What about the attic or crawl space?”

“Also inaccessible.”

They were debating watching the door or lying down for a nap when the door opened and in walked Bishop. “Bishop,” Tony hissed not even realizing that he was speaking cat until Bishop looked at him in confusion.

“What is she doing here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we are in the human world.”

“If we are, can’t you just port us back to the Cat Kingdom?”

“I can try, but that’s not an exact science. Also, we should probably look into why Bishop is in this house. I can’t imagine that it’s good news.”

“McGee better be on it. You just focus on getting us to the wise cat lady.”

Tony closed his eyes and focused on returning to the Cat Kingdom. “Well either Bishop is in the Cat Kingdom or I can’t port us as it’s not working.”

Gibbs growled. They were both frustrated, but trying to keep it under wraps until they could once again go their separate ways. Not that they would ever truly be separate being mates and all.

The humans seemed content to ignore them, so Tony hoped that they would be able to escape soon. He was watching the door for any opening. He was a bit worried about the fact that Bishop was here. 

He had a bad feeling that the prophecy was warning them of something, but he had no idea what it was trying to tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also don't have any crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> Today is the last day of 2019! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts, this is your last chance to do so for 2019. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I will be closing the 2019 Prompt Collection for prompts tomorrow so you better hurry. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
